Glare
by Akasyaka Aeri
Summary: Namaku Park Chanyeol, siswa tahun ke dua. akhir-akhir ini aku merasa hidupku semakin berwarna dengan kehadiran hantu paling imut di seluruh dunia yang kini berada di sisiku/ChanBaek Story/full of fluff/
1. Cute ghost

**Glare**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun **

**support : **

**Sehun | Kai | Dio|**

**School Life, Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

**It's Yaoi**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, kau terlambat lagi!?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang was-was.

Sial, hari ini ia ketahuan menyelinap di kelas saat jam pelajaran sudah mulai.

Ia kira Jang songsaengnim tidak melihatnya.

Glek!

"Maaf, songsaengnim." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada maaf-maaf hari ini, berdiri di luar!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke Sehun yang menatapnya iba, sementara siswa yang lain geli melihat muka Chanyeol yang super idiot ketika sedang dimarahi.

"Cepat!"

Chanyeol berjalan ke luar.

Hummm, sungguh sial.

Kenapa harus ketahuan juga?

Chanyeol berdiri di luar dengan pasrah.

Ada beberapa yeoja yang lewat didepannya tertawa geli.

Okay, dia memang tampan—tapi dihukum.

"Park Chanyeol, nanti kau mau menemaniku makan siang?" tanya seorang yeoja yang berhenti di depan Chanyeol.

"Hm, kemarin sudah ada janji makan siang dengan Kim Na Na."

Yeoja itu tampak kecewa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bye~ Chanyeol tampan." Kata yeoja itu.

Chanyeol meringis.

Ketampanannya sungguh luar biasa, selalu ada yang menawarinya untuk makan siang bersama.

.

.

Pelajaran Jang songsaengnim telah berakhir, Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega dan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Sehun—sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Chanyeol.

"Semalam aku bermain-main dengan para yeoja."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bermain game sampai larut."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau tahu siswa baru di kelas 11-7?" tanya Sehun.

"Xi Luhan?"

"Hm, kenalkan aku padanya."

"Kau kira aku sudah kenal dia?"

"Kau kan populer, gunakanlah kepopuleranmu babo!"

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Nanti kau makan siang dengan siapa lagi?" Kai menimpali dari belakang.

"Na Na."

"Whoa..Whoa..Whoa! yeoja cantik itu?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tak bisakah kau berbagi denganku?" tanya Kai.

Sehun terkekeh.

"Terus bagaimana dengan Dio yang sudah memelototimu itu?" Sehun menunjuk Dio yang duduk disebelah Kai.

Kai menoleh Dio, kemudian tersenyum seperti idiot.

"Jangan marah Chagi..."

Dio menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan kata-katamu itu!"

Kai melakukan aegyo—ah, tinggalkan saja pasangan ini.

.

.

Na Na baru kembali setelah mengambil makanan.

Ia duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku yang ambil makanannya." Kata Chanyeol.

Na Na hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan ke meja makanan.

Ia mengambil piring kemudian mengisinya dengan aneka makanan yang tersedia.

Nasi, daging, makanan penutup.

"Ah, selesai." Chanyeol berbalik menuju mejanya.

PRANG!

Chanyeol terbelalak.

Piring beserta isinya sudah rata di lantai.

Ia tidak seidiot itu sehingga menjatuhkan piringnya.

Ada yang menabraknya.

Chanyeol menatap namja yang sedang memandang piringnya yang sudah tidak rupa itu kemudian berlalu.

Hah?

Berlalu?

Tanpa mengucapkan perminta ma'afan?

Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk bertengkar, ia memilih untuk mengalah dan membersihkan kekacauan itu.

Ia akan mencari namja itu sepulang sekolah.

Ia menghafalkan ciri-cirinya saja.

Pendek.

Berambut brunette.

Kulit putih.

Mata sipit ber-eyeliner.

Bibir tipis dan plum.

_Matilah kau nanti!_ Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

Bel pulang berdering.

Chanyeol memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Pulang bersama?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ada urusan, kau pulanglah duluan bersama Kai." jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku harus cepat, bye~"

Chanyeol berlari keluar.

Dia harus menemukan namja sialan itu.

Ia berlari, matanya tak henti-hentinya meniti tiap orang yang lewat.

Ia harus menemukan namja itu.

.

.

Nafas Chanyeol menderu.

Ia tak juga menemukan namja itu.

Hum, dimana dia?

Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada tempat cuci tangan.

Dia disana!

Sedang mencuci tangannya.

Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Kau!" Chanyeol memanggil namja itu.

Namja itu tidak bergerming, ia tetap sibuk mencuci tangannya.

"Aku memanggilmu!"

Namja itu tetap diam.

Beberapa orang yang mencuci tangan malah menatap heran pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lengan namja itu.

Namja itu begitu kaget dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lengan namja itu ke bawah pohon.

"Kau menabrakku tadi!" teriak Chanyeol.

Namja itu memiringkan wajahnya—imut.

"Jangan ber-aegyo! Kenapa kau kabur dan tidak meminta ma'af!?"

Namja itu masih diam, ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

Bibirnya terlihat bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara!?"

Chanyeol mulai narik darah.

Andaikan namja itu tidak imut pasti dia sudah menghajarnya.

"Chanyeol kau bicara dengan pohon? Tentu saja pohon tidak bisa bicara." Kata seorang teman Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat.

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

Jelas-jelas dia bicara pada namja imut di depannya ini.

"Aku berbicara dengan namja ini." Chanyeol menunjuk namja imut didepannya.

Teman Chanyeol itu sungguh heran pada Chanyeol.

Jelas-jelas di depannya hanya ada pohon.

"Kau gila? Di depanmu hanya ada pohon. Tidak ada namja. Aish, jangan menakutiku Chanyeol..." teman Chanyeol bergidik—ia berlalu pergi.

Chanyeol menoleh ke namja imut itu.

Jelas-jelas di depan matanya ada orang.

"Apa kau siluman?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Namja itu terkekeh.

Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, matanya tertutup, eum... sungguh manis.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Don't be silent reader ya :)

Kalau banyak yang review akan ByunFire update kilat.

Tinggal klik review kok :D

Aaiinggg~


	2. Scare

**Glare**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun **

**support : **

**Sehun | Kai | Dio|**

**School Life, Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

**It's Yaoi**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan di belakang namja pendek yang berjalan dengan riang di depannya.

Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap namja di depannya itu.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Tapi kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa melihatnya?

"Jadi bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Namja itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi ia menampakkan senyum yang cantik untuk ukuran namja.

"Kau tidak akan mudah mengerti."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau fikir aku bodoh, huh?"

Namja pendek itu terkekeh geli.

Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia sangat bahagia.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol tersentak.

Makhluk ini tahu namanya?

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu lebih tentangmu."

Namja itu mengambil tempat duduk di bangku panjang.

Mereka berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah namja itu.

"Kau tahu tentangku? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kita tidak pernah bertemu."

"Kita sering bertemu, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Karena ada banyak orang di sekitarmu."

Chanyeol menatap wajah namja pendek itu, ia tampak sedih.

Tapi kenapa ia sedih?

"Kau tidak pernah melihatku, Chan. Karena kau dikelilingi banyak orang."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya, aku ingat pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Tapi-tapi aku tidak yakin dengan jelas."

Namja pendek itu menghela nafas, menarik sudut bibirnya, kemudian menghadap chanyeol.

"Kau ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ada kejadian besar apa disekolah kita?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Event sekolah?"

"Aish, bukan-bukan..."

"Eng... oh ya, yang dimuat di koran adalah berita siswa yang meninggal. Wae?"

Namja pendek itu tersenyum.

"Aku yang meninggal."

Deg!

Waktu terasa berhenti saat itu juga.

Chanyeol merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan darahnya berdesir cepat.

Apakah ia sekarang sedang berbicara dengan hantu?

Setahunya, hantu itu menyeramkan.

Tapi namja ini sangat imut.

Terlalu rugi bukan kalau dia adalah hantu?

"Jangan bercanda." Chanyeol mengelak.

"Kau bisa membaca ulang korannya, atau kau cari saja di internet. Aku akan menemuimu besok Chan."

Deg!

Menemuinya lagi?

"Oh ya, jangan takut denganku Chan. Aku bukan orang jahat."

Namja itu berlalu.

Chanyeol hanya melihat punggung namja pendek itu.

Dia berfikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

Benarkah sekarang ia baru saja berbicara dengan hantu?

Apa ia mempunyai indra ke-enam?

.

.

Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat.

Ia menekan tombol-tombol pada keyboard.

**DOSE High School-berita kematian salah satu siwa-jatuh dari tangga-kehabisan darah-meninggal 30 menit setelah dirawat di rumah sakit-Baekhyun-Siswa tahun kedua-Devisi Seni.**

Deg!

Ya Tuhan, ini gila!

Chanyeol mengamati foto namja yang meninggal itu.

Ya itu dia!

Itu adalah namja yang berbicara dengannya tadi!

Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi chanyeol.

Ia takut... ia takut ...

Apakah ia mendapat teror dari hantu itu?

Apa ia akan dijadikan semacam tumbal oleh hantu itu?

.

.

.

Ting-tong

Sehun yang sedang bermain video game dengan Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Ia membuka pintu.

Cklek.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, Chanyeol datang malam-malam begini?

Aish, itu hal biasa.

Tapi namja di depannya ini tampak pucat.

"Masuklah."

Chanyeol berjalan seperti zombie, ia duduk di sofa—tetap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Bolehkan aku tidur di sini malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai mengangguk.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, Chan. Ku buatkan cokelat panas?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat.

Malam ini Chanyeol tidak berani tidur di apartemennya sendiri, ia memilih untuk menginap di apartemen sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ia takut hantu itu datang.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Samapai jam istirahat ini, ia belum bertemu dengan hantu itu.

Bukannya ia takut karena apa.

Jujur saja, hantu itu sangat manis.

Yang chanyeol takutkan kalau tiba-tiba hantu manis itu berubah menjadi mengerikan dan membunuhnya.

Hm, chanyeol terlalu banyak menonton film horor.

"Oppa?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh?"

"Kau mengacuhkanku." Gerutu gadis yang mendapat giliran makan siang bersama Chanyeol.

"Mian, aku hanya kurang enak badan hari ini."

Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya.

"Oh, apa oppa mau ke UKS?"

"Aniyo, tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh makan yang banyak."

Tiba-tiba saja bulu roma Chanyeol meremang.

Hantu itu mungkin saja disini sekarang.

Mata chanyeol meniti tiap sudut kafetaria.

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada...

Ah! Itu dia!

Chanyeol tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Hantu manis bernama Baekhyun itu ada di sudut kafetaria.

Manatapnya!

Chanyeol menatap hantu itu, bibirnya bergerak lucu.

_Kita bertemu lagi, Chan._

Chanyeol dapat menangkap kata-kata dari bibir Baekhyun.

Glek!

Sial.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Udah tahu kan kalau Baekhyun itu hantu?

Ceritanya pasaran agh :(

Tapi aku berusaha yang lebih untuk ff ini.

Semoga reader-nim suka.

Update kilat KALAU reviewnya banyak :D

Aaiinggg...~


	3. Faith on you

**Glare**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

**support :**

**Sehun | Kai | Kyungsoo|**

**School Life, Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

**It's Yaoi**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

**Baekhyun side before meet Chanyeol at Cafetaria**

Baekhyun POV

.

Aku bosan jalan-jalan seharian ini—tanpa ada sesuatu yang bisa ku lakukan lagi.

Aku hanya berdiam diri di bangku-ku sebelum si manusia itu menyerobotnya.

Enak saja, karena aku sudah meninggal orang-orang memakai bangku-ku.

Apa mereka tidak melihat aku masih disini?

Sial, mereka memang tidak bisa melihatku T_T

Aku hanya mendengus pelan kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku masih mengikuti pelajaran.

Tapi lama-lama aku bosan.

Mereka tidak menganggapku, ketika songsaengnim melemparkan pertanyaan dan aku menjawabnya seorang diri, yang terjadi hanyalah suara kicauan burung (tidak di dengarkan) dan aku hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

Aku lebih suka berada di kafetaria untuk mencicipi kue strawberry yang manis.

Mencicipi.. eh mencuri?

Memangnya kenapa, aku kan hantu jadi tidak bisa membayarnya.

Jam pelajaran hampir berakhir, lebih baik aku disini.

Pasti Chanyeol akan datang.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya aku melihat Chanyeol...

Dia sedang makan siang bersama yeoja lain lagi?

Aish, namja itu benar-benar playboy.

Aku ingin menyapanya, tapi aku menahannya.

Takut-takut kalau Chanyeol merespon aneh di depan orang banyak.

Lagipula sepertinya dia belum bisa menerima kehadiranku di kehidupannya.

Ah! Dia melihatku juga...

Whoa...senangnya...

Tapi kenapa ia tampak takut?

Memangnya ada yang salah padaku?

Aku menatap tubuhku... bajuku... meraba wajahku...

Normal.

Tapi kenapa ia tampak takut?

.

Baekhyun POV end

::

::

Setelah makan siang, Chanyeol kembali ke kelasnya.

Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah menunggunya disana.

Namja tinggi menjulang yang berwajah sedikit memucat itu duduk di bangku-nya.

_Apa lebih baik aku menceritakan hal aneh yang terjadi padaku, ya?_—Chanyeol.

"Kau tampak gelisah." Komentar Kai.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sebelum...

"Eng... kalian percaya dengan hantu yang bisa berbicara dengan manusia?"

"Tentu kami percaya." Jawab Kai.

Mata chanyeol berbinar.

_Mereka percaya!_

"Tapi di dalam film." Lanjut Kai, kemudian makhluk hitam itu terkekeh.

Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kai.

"Yak! Appo~ Kyungsoo baby...ini sangat sakit.." Kai mengadu pada kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Kai, si hitam malah nampak bermanja-manja pada Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol mual.

"Apa kau baru saja bertemu hantu yang bisa berbicara?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Chanyeol sangat antusias.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film horor, sudah kukatakan jangan menonton film begituan." Kata Sehun.

Ke-antusiasan Chanyeol lenyap.

Ia menatap sahabat-sahabatnya dengan malas.

_Meyakinkan mereka lebih sulit dari yang ku kira..._—Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku melihatnya..."—Chanyeol.

"Pasti di dalam mimpi?"—Kai.

_Okay, dari pada mereka mengatai-ku gila, lebih baik aku diam!_—Chanyeol.

"Ya, ku kira aku hanya bermimpi."—Chanyeol, namja itu meletakkan kepalanya di bangku.

::

::

Chanyeol memasukkan barang-barang yang tidak perlu ke dalam locker-nya.

BLAM.

Chanyeol menutup pintu locker-nya.

Begitu lockernya menutup, Baekhyun nampak di balik pintu, membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkan aku!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hai Chanyeol, kita bertemu lagi!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi kemudian berputar-putar dan bersenandung bahagia.

Chanyeol hanya menatap hantu itu dengan malas.

_Apakah dia benar-benar hantu? hell! Kenapa dia sangat imut dan tidak menyeramkan sama sekali?_—Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, aku sangat merindukanmu."—Baekhyun, ia berhenti berputar-putar dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

DEG!

Rindu?

Rindu katanya?

"Aish, kau hantu."

Baekhyun merengut, "Memang kenapa kalau aku hantu, tidak boleh merindukanmu?"

"Huh, terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan sebuah lengan yang hangat melilit lengannya.

_Hell! Bahkan lengannya tidak dingin, bukankah hantu itu tidak sehangat ini?_—Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas high level.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kesepian sejak tadi. Jadi sekarang aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Suatu tempat?

Chanyeol melepaskan lilitan lengan Baekhyun.

"Andwae...andwae...aku tidak mau sekarang, hidup masih enak asal kau tahu."

"Memangnya aku akan membawamu kemana, huh?" tanya Baekhyun gemas, tingkah Chanyeol sungguh sangat...ggrrrrr!

"Kau mau membawaku ke akhirat?"

Baekhyun ber-ekspresi -_-'

"Akhirat pantatmu, aku mau mengajakmu ke atap sekolah."

Baekhyun melilitkan lengannya ke lengan Chanyeol lagi, kemudian menyeret namja itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya pada hantu. Kau memang berwajah polos tapi aku tidak percaya! Bisa saja kau membunuhku di atap, bisa saja kau mendorongku dari atap lalu aku jatuh ke bawah dan mati!"—Chanyeol, ia mencoba melepaskan lilitan lengan Baekhyun, namun hantu mungil itu memperkuat lilitannya.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali sih, Yeol! Apa otak tampanmu itu tidak sedang bekerja sekarang? cepat ikut aku dan tutup mulutmu!" omel Baekhyun, dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol pasrah, memasrahkan dirinya.

::

::

"Tunggu, ini atap sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengamati atap sekolah mereka, hanya sebuah bidang dengan luas sekitar 5 meter persegi, atap yang seperti balkon karena ada atap lain—dari genteng—di bagian yang lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa di sini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menunjuk bangku—yang terbuat dari semen—dengan dagunya.

"Nah, sekarang duduk."

Dan mereka mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Mulai sekarang tempat ini adalah tempat rahasia kita."

"Kenapa harus kita? Berarti aku juga?"

"Chanyeol diamlah, tunggu aku selesai bicara..." Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuk lentiknya di bibir Chanyeol.

"Kita akan berbicara di sini, karena apabila kita berbicara di tempat umum kau akan dikira tidak waras."

Baekhyun melanjutkan lagi...

"Aku membutuhkanmu, dan aku ingin kau membantuku." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan, ada raut terluka pada wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan merasa rugi berurusan denganku, aku bukanlah orang—"

Chanyeol menyela, "Maksudmu hantu?"

"Shut up, Yeol! Yeah apa katamu, aku tidak suka mengambil keuntungan secara percuma, aku akan membantu kehidupanmu sebisaku."

Chanyeol memberi tatapan bertanya pada sosok hantu bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Aku akan membantu urusan sekolahmu dan kau tinggal di apartemen sendiri kan? Nah, aku akan menjagamu di apartemenmu."

"Kau akan tinggal denganku? Andwae!" Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya cepat, "Nah, kau bisa melihatku kan? Masih untung aku adalah hantu yang baik, bagaimana jika ada hantu yang jahat mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin menjagamu, itu saja."

"Dan kau meminta imbalan."

"Hehehe, yeah...hanya sedikit bantuan Chanyeol..."

"Kau tidak akan membuatku rugi dan akan menjagaku, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, "Tentu."

"Baiklah...aku..."

Hening~

Hening~

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

"Membiarkanmu tinggal di apartemenku."

::

::

TBC

Hola~

Nanti di chap-chap berikutnya mulai ada penjelasan-penjelasan seputar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepala cantik dan tampan kalian reader :)

Kalian pengennya review itu di bales gak sih?

Lewat PM atau langsung di post yang selanjutnya?

Jangan jadi SILENT reader, author lelah, udah nulis nggak di respon pula!

**Reviewnya ditunggu ya...**

Aaainggg~


	4. Playfull Ghost

**Glare**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

**support :**

**Sehun | Kai | Kyungsoo|**

**School Life, Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

**It's Yaoi**

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Kalau ada tulisan yang hilang, maafkan :*

Ini updatenya lewat ponsel

.

.

Mungkin terlambat bagi Chanyeol untuk menyesali keputusannya membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal di apartemennya. Hantu mungil itu selalu membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi setelah mereka turun dari atap.

"Hei, jangan terlalu menempel padaku." Bisik Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya, ia tetap berjalan di dekat Chanyeol tanpa memberi jarak sedikitpun.

"Yah, Baek please aku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali!" omel Baekhyun, ia menyamping satu langkah dan kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya, aish jinja...ternyata hantu ini merepotkan sekali!

Baekhyun sesekali mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol, ia sedikit menyerong kembali ke arah Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia tersenyum—

.

.

Flashback

"_Aku...membiarkanmu tinggal di apartemenku."_

_Begitu kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Chanyeol, hantu manis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol, membuat namja yang lebih tinggi melingkarkan lengannya—memeluk Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun mengusap-usapkan hidungnya di dada Chanyeol, terlalu senang karena usaha menipu Chanyeol berhasil (menakuti Chanyeol dengan hantu jahat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya). Ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol setuju jika ia tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol_

"_Ya..ya..ya!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit mendorong Baaekhyun mundur._

_Dan sesuatu terasa aneh ketika tubuh Baekhyun tidak menempel pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa hampa dan kosong._

"_Jangan mendekat!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak ketika Baekhyun seperti akan bergerak mendekatinya lagi._

"_Jangan terlalu dekat-dekat denganku, aku tidak ingin hawa aneh menempel pada tubuhku."_

"_Aku tidak membawa hawa semacam itu." cibir Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut._

"_Aish pokoknnya kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat denganku."_

_Dan setelah pelukan itu, Baekhyun mengetahui fakta bahwa dengan berdekatan dengan Chanyeol membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya menghangat dan nyaman._

.

.

Dia area loker.

Sehun merapikan sedikit rambutnya, kemudian berdo'a dalam hati.

'Semoga usahaku mendekati anak baru itu tidak gagal, amin'

"Khem...annyeong..." Sehun berbicara semanis mungin.

Seorang namja dengan rambut cokelat lembut menolehkan kepalanya, memberi tatapan bertanya pada Sehun.

"Hai, namaku Oh Sehun, ku dengar kau siswa baru ya?" tanya Sehun basa-basi.

Anak baru itu mengangguk kemudian kembali berkutat dengan lokernya.

"Ja-jadi siapa namamu?"

Anak baru itu menoleh lagi, "Luhan."

"Ah, Luhan-ssi senang bisa bertemu denganmu. kita bisa berteman, kau tahu di sekolah ini aku termasuk jejeran namja populer, jadi berteman denganku bukanlah hal yang merugikan, malah akan membuatmu semakin terken—ya! kau mau pergi kemana?"

Luhan pergi begitu, telinganya terasa penuh karena ocehan tidak penting seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun sendiri berusaha untuk membuntuti anak baru itu sebelum ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di koridor, namja tinggi itu tampak cemberut.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, "Chanyeol-ah wae gurae?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian menoleh ke sisi kanannya dengan tatapan malas.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun disana, hanya udara kosong.

"Hei, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Aku hanya sedang lelah."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membawamu kembali ke kelas."

Sehun mengambil posisi di sebelah kanan Chanyeol kemudian merangkul bahu namja yang lebih tinggi, membawanya ke kelas.

Sementara Baekhyun, ketika tubuh Sehun menempati tempatnya, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya, ia segera menyingkir dan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi bersama Sehun.

"Huh, selalu saja seperti ini jika tubuhku menyatu dengan manusia." Gerutu Baekhyun.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi juga, inilah yang di tunggu Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit was-was dan jantung berdebar, ia membuntui Chanyeol di area parkir motor.

Melihat si hantu yang berwajah memucat, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku takut..." jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Wae?"

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bisa menembus gerbang sekolah, aku terkunci di sini dan tidak bisa keluar."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku jika menembus gerbang saja tidak bisa?"

"Karena aku bersama Chanyeol, aku pasti bisa." Baekhyun menatap tepat di kedua mata Chanyeol, membuat namja yang lebih tinggi salah tingkah.

"Ba-baiklah, kau bisa mencobanya."

Baekhyun berdo'a dalam hati, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol, menempelkan dadanya dipunggung namja tinggi itu.

'Biarkan aku keluar Tuhan...'

Motor Chanyeol melaju dengan cepat, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya..

'Biarkan aku keluar...'

'Sebelum aku lenyap...'

'Aku benar-benar ingin keluar...'

'Tinggal di sisi Chanyeol yang membuatku merasa semakin hidup...'

"Hei Baek, turunlah kita sudah sampai."

Baekhyun mengendurkan pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, ia tersenyum lebar "Waaaaah cepat sekali!"

.

.

Rapi, begitulah hal yang didapati Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki apartemen Chanyeol. Hantu mungil itu langsung mendaratkan bokong seksinya di sofa depan TV.

"Oh leganya...jadi ini yang namanya kemenangan? Rasanya bahagia sekali...!" celoteh Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya, ia tersenyum lebar, menikmati kebebasannya dari wilayah sekolah.

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan di sofa-ku? Menyingkir sana aku mau duduk disitu." Ucap Chanyeol, namja itu membuka pintu kulkas lalu meneguk kotak jus-nya.

(NB: sebagai informasi, setiap ruang apartemen Chanyeol tidak dibatasi apapun kecuali kamar tidur dan kamar mandi)

"Ya! kau ini pelit sekali, kau bisa duduk di sisi yang lain."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, matanya melirik ke arah manapun asalkan bukan ke arah si pelit Chanyeol. Mata namja itu berbinar ketika menemukan pengikir kuku di atas meja, Baekhyun meraihnya kemudian mulai mengikir kuku di jemari lentiknya.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali kotak jusnya ke dalam kulkas. Ia menoleh si hantu, alisnya bertaut , menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang berfikir keras.

Apakah ia bermimpi?

Benarkah ia sekarang tinggal dengan hantu?

Chanyeol mencoba untuk sadar dari mimpinya, tapi ini sama sekali bukan mimpi!

Baekhyun, ya hantu itu sangat nyata di matanya, sangat nyata bahkan tidak nampak seperti hantu sama sekali.

Hantu mungil itu duduk di sofa-nya sambil menyilangkan kaki.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Apa yang berada di tangannya itu alat pengikir kuku?

Oh tuhan bahkan ia bertingkah seperti manusia, bahkan Chanyeol bisa mendengar senandung dari bibir hantu mungil itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Khem!"

Baekhyun menoleh, memberi tatapan "Ada apa?" lalu ia kembali mengikir kuku-nya dengan khidmad -_-

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, jari telunjuknya bergerak hati-hati menyentuh pipi namja yang MENGAKU adalah hantu.

Baekhyun mendongak begitu merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol di pipinya, "Chanyeol wae?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengaku hantu bila kau tampak sangat nyata?"

"Hanya karena aku tampak nyata bukan berarti aku bukan hantu."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Oh sebentar lagi pasti ia gila!

Baekhyun menatap heran Chanyeol yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ya Chanyeol-ah? Apa kau menyesal mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengacak rambutnya, ia menatap Baekhyun—yang demi tuhan menatapnya dengan tatapan manja sekaligus terluka.

Hatinya melumer.

"Tidak..tidak...kau tinggalah disini."

"Yeay! Kau yang terbaik Chanyeol! Sekarang aku tidak akan kesepian lagi, terimakasih banyak Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol mengangguk canggung sambil memaksakan senyumnya, ia berbalik, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan di ranjangnya.

Ia mendesah keras kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Jadi Baekhyun benar-benar hantu?

Bukankah namja itu terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi hantu?

.

.

Chanyeol terbiasa dikelilingi oleh para gadis cantik di sekolah, ia tidak pernah merasa kesepian ketika jam makan siang karena selalu saja ada gadis yang mengajaknya makan siang setiap hari, bahkan mereka harus mengantri agar bisa makan siang satu meja dengan Chanyeol.

Oh bahkan Chanyeol yang notabene _sangat baik hati _tidak bisa menolak ajakan para gadis itu, ia meng-iyakan mereka, namun ia memiliki peraturan, hanya satu gadis untuk makan siang, karena poligami is not Chanyeol's style.

Apa yang tidak Chanyeol miliki? Laki-laki itu tampan, sangat tampan bahkan, ia pintar bergaul dengan siapapun meski soulmate sejatinya tetaplah Sehun dan Kai—hanya saja Kai sering sibuk sendiri dengan pacarnya yang seksi itu. Oh ya, bahkan Chanyeol itu kaya, ia memiliki kakak perempuan yang tinggal bersama orang tuanya, ia sendiri lebih memilih tinggal sendiri agar ia bisa mandiri, ayah dan ibunya terlalu memanjakannya di rumah.

Dan yeah, ia terbiasa dimanjakan. Namun sekarang, sepertinya laki-laki tampan itu harus berubah posisi menjadi yang 'memanjakan' karena ia memiliki seseorang yang sangat manja di apartemennya.

.

.

"Holaaaa~selamat pagi Chanyeollooo!"

Chanyeol tersentak di dalam tidurnya, kemudian ia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah wajah si Baekhyun yang begitu dekat dan sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Chanyeol, ia begitu kaget karena Baekhyun menyambut paginya dengan begitu berisik.

Dan asalkan kalian tahu, posisi Baekhyun saat ini adalah menungging di atas Chanyeol.

"Dan apa-apaan posisimu ini, menjauh dariku palli!"

Baekhyun hanya nyengir tanpa merubah posisinya, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mendorong Baekhyun hingga namja itu terjungkal.

"Aku hanya bermaksud menyambut pagimu dengan hangat, Chanyeollo." Baekhyun kembali nyengir.

"Itu sama sekali tidak hangat, itu berisik bodoh."

Baekhyun merengut, "Ya..ya...ya aku tahu tapi niatku kan baik."

"Terserah, aku mau mandi dulu." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempati tidur, ia bergegas mengambil handuknya.

"Kau pergi ke sekolah? Aku ikut yah? Ya?ya?ya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya di tangan kanannya, demi tuhan ia sangat bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah, tapi guru itu tidak mau mengerti dan tetap tidak berhenti berkicau seperti burung di pagi hari.

Sehun yang duduk di bangku sebelah menguap lebar sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di bangku, menghadap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Sehun lirih.

Chanyeol melirik, "Wae?"

"Aku iri padamu, kau disukai banyak orang."

"Karena aku tampan."

Sehun mendecih, "Percaya diri sekali."

Chanyeol tidak merespon ia kembali ke posisi awal.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kesal sekali, moodnya sudah buruk ditambah Sehun mengajaknya bicara yang tidak penting.

"Apa lagi sih Hun?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Chanyeol memutar lehernya ke arah lain dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya lengkap dengan cengirannya.

"Maaf, aku yang memanggilmu." Katanya.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, oh tuhan ternyata memelihara Baekhyun tidaklah mudah.

.

.

"Chanyeollo apa kau akan makan siang dengan gadis-gadis itu lagi?"

Baekhyun membuntuti Chanyeol yang sedang di dalam perjalanannya menuju kafetaria.

"Hmmm."

"Aniyo, tidak boleh!"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, "Wae?"

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak, menurutlah saja Chanyeollo..."

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya, ia berjalan mendahului Baekhyun ke kafetaria.

"Ya! Chanyeollo! Ya!"

Baekhyun berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau sampai Chanyeol di monopoli gadis-gadis itu, karena satu-satunya tempat bersandarnya adalah laki-laki itu.

.

.

Baekhyun merengut, bibirnya mengerucut dengan volume penuh, alisnya bertaut dan matanya menatap gadis yang makan siang bersama Chanyeol dengan sorotan mata membunuh.

Yap, ia duduk di tengah-tengah mereka (Chanyeol dan gadis itu) sedangkan posisi duduk Chanyeol dan gadis itu berhadap-hadapan.

"Chan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Apa kau memiliki waktu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembut.

Namun di telinga Baekhyun suara itu terdengat mengerikan!

"Apa gadis ini baru saja mengajakmu kencan, Chanyeollo?" tanya Baekhyun, yang hanya di respon berupa lirikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana Chan? Kau bisa? Aku sangat berharap kau bisa." Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ani...ani...katakan tidak!...katakan tidak!" Baekhyun berdiri lalu berjalan cepat di belakang Chanyeol, mengguncang tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Hmmmm aku ak—"

"Aniiiii! Katakan tidak!"

Guncangan pada tubuh Chanyeol semakin keras membuat si gadis heran, kenapa tubuh Chanyeol terguncang-guncang begitu -_-

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti Baekhyun karena demi tuhan ia merasa mual karena guncangan dari Baekhyun.

"A-apa?" si yeoja membulatkan matanya, ia merasa ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Ya! apa kau tidak dengar? Chanyeollo mengatakan tidak? Apa kau budek? Oh kasihan sekali cantik-cantik budek!" Baekhyun memaki-maki dengan suaranya yang manja.

Kepala Chanyeol serasa mau meledak, ocehan Baekhyun benar-benar berlebihan.

"Errr...bukan begitu, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk, jika ada waktu aku akan menghubungimu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ne."

Si gadis tersenyum lembut, yang di mata Baekhyun terlihat mengerikan -_-

"Senyumnya sangat aneh Chanyeollo, pasti di dalam fikirannya dia bilang 'Sial kenapa dia menolakku? Dasar idiot." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Ah Jinja?"

"Kenapa Chan?" si gadis mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang aneh hari ini.

"Eh tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol merutuk, Baekhyun benar-benar membuat ia nampak aneh di depan gadis ini.

Mereka tidak sadar, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam, sedikit memicing, sejenis apakah makhluk mungil yang berada di dekat Chanyeol tersebut.

.

.

TBC

Holaaaaa!

Oke saya tahu Chapter ini pendek, maafkan saya :*

Perlahan-lahan kenyataan akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya, keep reading dan leave review ya biar author semangat nulis ff-nya dan cepat publish.

**Update tergantung jumlah review, so review juseyo :***

SARANGHAE MY READERS!

Aaaiiiingggg~


End file.
